<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heaven is this place on Earth - Noon - by Paradigmenwechsel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27273556">Heaven is this place on Earth - Noon -</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradigmenwechsel/pseuds/Paradigmenwechsel'>Paradigmenwechsel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Heaven is that place on Earth [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:13:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27273556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradigmenwechsel/pseuds/Paradigmenwechsel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On those bad days... </p><p>Just something nice...<br/>No twist, no turn<br/>Just something nice...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel &amp; Dean Winchester, Castiel &amp; Dean Winchester &amp; Sam Winchester, Castiel &amp; Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Castiel/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Heaven is that place on Earth [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Heaven is this place on Earth - Noon -</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Heaven is this Place on earth						SPN			FF</p><p>NOON –  Part 2</p><p>“Ok buddy…you do you.” Dean joked, slapping the Angel’s back and guiding Cass out.<br/>
Sam wasn’t paying much attention but he could imagine the interaction going on, it had become a strange but soothing routine playing out more often lately.</p><p>The younger Hunter smiled, weakly lifting his hand in an attempt to give a nonverbal goodbye to the Celestial.<br/>
He wasn’t aware of what the Angel was doing at any time, but they had gotten used to Castiel coming and going as he pleased.<br/>
And at least he had accepted the Human way of holding the minimal contact of calling or sending a Message over his current whereabouts.</p><p>As the Bunker Door finally closed Dean rolled his eyes, sighing overdramatically as if ending a Hunt.</p><p>Sam didn’t mind and slowly returned to the Library, the light was already hurting his eyes and since last night he felt the exhaustion building.</p><p>“I pack up!” Dean stated, lately making the effort to actually tell, and Sam smiled as he nodded.</p><p>----------------</p><p>The Hunt was prepped, the ‘plan’ ready since two days and Dean knew exactly what he was getting into aaand he was actually expecting some fun.<br/>
At least his rather calm face left Sam to suggest it.<br/>
“Ok…Got the salt…, by the way, we need salt! …the hex bag, shotgun…” Dean loudly listed the items he already had prepared and packed before once more turning to his ‘little’ Brother.</p><p>Sam felt a bit wobbly already, the thumbing pain in his head closer now and already affecting his view. But long in this game and learned how to hide certain things he, although frowning, looked encouraging.<br/>
“Yeah…I be here… do…” Sam gestured at the books still lined up from the day before.</p><p>Just for a moment Dean seemed to hesitate before he nodded and suddenly turned.<br/>
“I pick up some food on the way back.” He stated before closing the door.</p><p>----------------</p><p>Sam shivered, he felt cold and weak in his own skin, his hands were shaking and he barely could move. There was not way he would get anything done, at least not today.<br/>
And finally his Headache hit him, with the usual unforgiving force.</p>
<h1>***</h1><p>He felt warm and soft, hold somehow and in the distance someone was humming an unrecognizable song…<br/>
“You could have said something.” Dean whispered, his presence his voice suddenly close and very clear as he sat down on Sam’s bed, gently changing the warm cloth that was covering the younger Hunter’s forehead and eyes.</p><p>“…what time?” Sam wanted to know, afraid that he had lost maybe a day.<br/>
“Don’t worry, found your ass on the ground half an hour ago.” Dean mentioned with a neutral, but still whispering voice.<br/>
He patted Sam’s chest as he got up again and for a second there was this urge to reach out and grab the other one, to keep him here, to keep him close.<br/>
A move Sam never had made…<br/>
He closed his eyes to find some sleep and rest for his damaged brain, after having been to too many hits, to many falls and way too many tortures.</p><p>But the scraping sound of a moving chair painfully kept the Hunter awake.<br/>
“Sorry…” Dean stated and the next moment the sound was gone, only the older Winchesters slow movements audible as he settled right next to his Brother’s bed, apparently making himself comfortable.</p><p>“Made us some soup for later and the pills are on the nightstand.” Dean stated.<br/>
“You know, thought we should do the Case together…” He added to give his staying a reason of sorts without giving anything other away.<br/>
And Sam was thankful, so thankful that he wasn’t all by himself.</p><p>In silence they waited Sam’s Episode out and in silence they enjoyed the needed Company.</p><p>End.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>